The Ghost of You (Part 2)
by InspiredGrl2008
Summary: Zoey is in mortal danger, and about to die. Will Sam and Dean be able to save her in time, or will Castiel swoop in at the last minute? What is going to happen to Sam and Zoey's baby? Read on and find out more.
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost of You  
>(My Chemical Romance)<p>

Part 2

Chapter 1- Emergency

(Paramore)

Dean and Sam watched in absolute horror as Crowley thrusted the blade deep into Zoey, right below her rib cage. But before he pushed it in deep enough to penetrate straight through her, four angels appeared in the room. One grabbed the back of Crowley's suit and threw him aside. The other three each grabbed a hold of Dean, Sam, and Zoey. In seconds they were brought to a brightly lit room. Sam and Dean frantically looked around as Cas popped up and rushed them out the nearest door. Sam had just enough time to turn his head and see an angel setting Zoey down on an exam table. Sam tried to fight against Castiel, but he was restrained by another angel. "Sam please stop, we are going to do all we can to save her." "Cas where the hell are we" Dean grunted. "You're in heaven. While the two of you were inside the gas station my angels were able to control the demon hoard, but things were getting crazy. I sent for back up, and from the looks of it they arrived just in time. The reinforcements were easily able to take out the rest of the demons outside and I immediately sent for you. Just relax for now, and we'll keep you informed on Zoey." Cas glanced over his shoulder at the room they just came from. "It's going to take a lot of time, and power to heal her. On the way up one of my angel's informed me that it was the first blade which she was stabbed with. Thankfully Crowley doesn't possess the mark of Cain. Zoey would have surely died if he did. It can be treated like any other wound, except…well it's still one very deadly weapon. " Sam couldn't take anymore, he was about to snap. "It's all my fault. It's my fault Cas! I gave it to him. I'm the one that gave Crowley the first blade!" Castiel placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam, none of this is your fault. With or without the first blade Crowley would more than likely have found a way to get back at you and your brother. It's just fate that everything played out the way it did, for now though you guys can rest here." Castiel had an angel by the name of Delilah escort Sam and Dean to a small sitting room, complete with two sectionals and a coffee table. "Please have a seat and help yourself to some refreshments. I know humans need often to refuel their bodies." Delilah merely waved her hand over the table and small snack trays and juice appeared.

Neither Sam nor Dean could stand to eat. They were far too amped from everything that just took place. As they waited the brothers could barely hold still. Sit, stand, pace, sit, stand, pace…this was the pattern of Sam and Dean. Two hours passed before Dean broke the silence. "I can't take much of this anymore. I'm gonna go see what these winged gods have on tap." Dean left the room and started walking around in the halls. He knew Cas, told them they were in heaven, but after interrogating a few angels he found there specific location. According to the angel Benjamin they were on the intensive care floor of a rehabilitation center. Benjamin told Dean that, "This building was set up after all the angels started coming back to heaven. So many were still injured from the fall, and others had a hard time readjusting to life in heaven again. Especially after occupying different vessels for so long, many angels needed counseling to get back to the regular way of things." With this new information Dean became more curious of his surroundings. He started peeking in doors and windows as he walked about. As Dean continued to wander he somehow managed to find Castiel's office, and let himself in. Castiel was sitting in a large chair behind a big wooden desk. He was in the middle of a meeting with an angel that sat across from him. At the sight of Dean, Castiel immediately rose from his seated position. "Dean…what are you doing here? How did you find this office?" The angel that was talking with Cas eyed Dean in confusion. "Hey Cas, sorry to break up what's going on. Just curious you have any hard liquor in this joint?" Castiel tilted his head and frowned "This is heaven Dean. You know that we angels don't eat let alone drink, and even if we did we surely would not have those kinds of beverages here." Dean tapped nervously on Castiel's desk, "Well man it was worth a shot. We've been stewing in that room for two hours now with no word on Zoey. I was getting a little stir crazy so I decided to stretch my legs, but poor Sam back there looks like he's losing color in his face. Is there anything I could tell him to ease the situation?" "No, there really isn't. The first blade did a number on Zoey, and because of the fragile state her body is in we can only do so much at a time to heal her. Doing too much too soon could lead to the death of the child or both of them." Dean squeezed his eyes shut as he began to scratch the back of his head. "Cas, I know this may sound cruel and go against everything you stand for, but if it comes down to it I think you need to save her first." Castiel looked at Dean with a most bewildered expression. "How long have you been thinking this?" "Look Cas, Sam isn't thinking straight so I have to take charge here alright. I know he wants his kid, but at the end of the day they can make another one. If Zoey dies, there is no coming back from that for Sam." Castiel couldn't wrap his mind around what Dean had just requested. "In heaven we know that life starts at the time of conception. I can't knowingly let a baby die, even if it_ is_ in the best interest of the mother." Dean was becoming agitated and his frustrations were sensed loud and clear as he had a sudden outburst, "LOOK….just…." He took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

A quick knock at the door helped disperse the tension in the room. A new angel walked into to the office and urgently requested to see Castiel in the hall. Gesturing for Dean to have a seat Castiel asked him "Just wait a moment please." Once outside Castiel closed the door behind him. "Yes, Joshua what is it?" "Sir, it's the girl. She has lost a lot of blood. We are doing as you asked following your every instructions to heal her, but if she doesn't get more blood she will surely perish." Castiel shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "OK, but we can't do anything until we know her blood type." Joshua hesitated before his next statement. "But, sir why don't we just send someone for O-negative?" "That's called stealing. We aren't going to steal from a human hospital and deprive them of what they need. We are angels. We can find someone…." Castiel was cut short as an eavesdropping Dean threw open the door. "I'm O-neg Cas. You can use my blood." "Alright, but we must move quickly. Time is of the essence." Cas and Joshua guided Dean through the halls until they made it back to where Zoey was being treated. Cas insisted Dean wait outside the doors, before entering. Castiel wanted to see what kind of condition Zoey was in so he could prepare Dean for what he was about to witness. Impatiently Dean stood, fiddling his thumbs, and tapping his foot. "She's worse than I thought." Cas said as he popped out of the room. "I want you to be ready when you go in there. She is very thin, and extremely pale. Her bones are protruding under her skin, and she still has an open wound which is slowly being closed from the inside out. When you go in my angels will have you sit down next to her. They're going to feed a tube directly from your vein into hers. Now the tube itself is very small, no bigger than a phone cord. It's just large enough to drain your blood without exhausting you too quickly. Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean shook his head, "Cas, I've probably seen a lot worse. Let's just do this and save her life."

Castiel pushed open the door as Dean stepped in behind him. The room itself was pretty plain. There was a large sink with a counter on one side, and to Dean's right, attached to the wall were charts of the human anatomy. But right in the center was the exam table where Zoey lay. Dean thought he was prepared, but it took his breath away. Never in his life had he seen a human look so debilitated. Dean was so caught off guard that he had to grab a hold of Cas to keep steady. "Dean….are you alright, are you positive you can do this?" Dean shuddered before answering. "Yea….yea I'm alright….I'm good." Once his head stopped spinning, Dean took a seat in a wheelie chair next to Zoey. Castiel's angels immediately began to poke and prod. They made short work of getting him all attached to Zoey's nearly lifeless body. After they had finished, all the angels cleared the room leaving Dean to himself, but he couldn't take the silence. "Hey Zoey….well what can I say? You look absolutely terrible kid. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to keep talking anyways. I'm sorry for this, I'm sorry for Crowley and all that's gone on, but if you're going to stick around you gotta get used to the Winchester way of life. These kinds of things tend to keep happening to us. If we don't find trouble then damn it, trouble will hunt us down. This is who we are though, it's what we do, but I'll tell ya one thing we get our payback too. One day Crowley is going to wish he stayed in hell where he belongs. One day Sammy and I are going to track him down and put a knife in his heart, but until then you have to keep fighting. That's what Winchesters do. We fight tooth and nail to the bitter end. Granted you're not a fully fledged Winchester yet, but since you're cooking one I guess we'll let you in the club." Dean continued to talk with Zoey for as long as he could, but when he became light headed Cas, made him leave and return to Sam. The brothers spent two more days in heaven waiting to find out what was going on. Healing Zoey was slow just as Cas had said. Everything in angel power was being done to restore her to a healthy state of being, but Zoey's body wasn't progressing. Essentially she _was_ being healed, but she was in a coma of sorts, and things were about to take a turn for the worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Make it to Me

(Sam Smith)

The three days that Sam spent in heaven were agony. He desperately wanted to be with Zoey, but Castiel forbid it. Dean and Cas decided that it was best to keep Sam away for as long as possible. They didn't know how he would react to her condition, but Cas couldn't keep Sam away any longer. He was now rushing him to her side. For reasons Castiel couldn't understand, Zoey was dying. It was a complete mystery to him why her body was shutting down, because just hours ago they had finally sealed her gaping wound. Castiel gave Sam the same speech he gave Dean, before _he_ saw Zoey for the first time. Cas walked Sam into the room and sat him down in the same place Dean had been only a few days ago. Castiel was running out of options and decided to throw one last hell Mary to save Zoey's life. "Sam do you remember what it was like before Gadreel possessed you?" Sam was looking at Zoey in so much shock that he was starting to zone out; it took everything in him to focus on what Cas was saying. Sam cleared his throat, and choked down the lump that was forming as he held back tears. "Yes, yes I remember." "We believe Zoey is going through the same thing. She is locked away somewhere deep in her subconscious. Everything that you experienced in your mind, she is going through in her own way. She has a decision to make, but since we can't physically talk to her we need to get someone in there. We need you to bring her back. If you want Zoey to live you have to be the one to convince her to stay. It might be a fight to get her back, because frankly she's gotten too comfortable in there. It's up to you Sam. Choose your words wisely with her, because if you say the wrong thing she could decide to leave forever." Sam was quiet. He took a long deep breath and replied, "So what do we do?" "Close your eyes, take her hand, and I'll do the rest." Sam did as he was instructed, and Cas placed his hand on top of both of theirs. When he did so, Sam's soul was transferred from his body and planted directly in the middle of the world that Zoey had created.

When Sam came to he found himself standing in a field of blue bonnets as far as the eye could see. The warm sun beat down on him from a wide open blue sky as a cool breeze blew all around. In the distance he could see horses grazing, and it was there amongst the beauty of the landscape that he saw the back of Zoey; her black curls were gently being tossed in the wind. She was wearing a short, white, strapless dress, and brown distressed leather boots. Sam couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, and he understood immediately why she was still here. Sam slowly walked up behind her, and listened as she was humming a tune that was unfamiliar to him. He carefully reached out his hand and grabbed hers. "Zoey...Zoey it's me." Zoey's eyes were closed and she stopped humming. She stood very still and took slow deliberate breaths. Ever so carefully she opened her eyes to see the man standing in front of her. Zoey grinned from ear to ear, but she still didn't move. "Sam. I knew you'd come. I've been waiting for you here. Are you dead too?" "No Zoey I'm not dead, and neither are you, but you will be if you don't come with me. You have to come back to me in the real world. Your body is giving out, and right now I need you to fight. We have to leave this place and…" Sam could hear his words as they became more urgent, but Zoey wouldn't budge. "Why would I leave here when you're with me now? I like it here….it's quiet." Sam couldn't believe how calm Zoey was. When she spoke he had to listen closely as she was almost whispering. Her calm state was frightening to Sam, because he knew she was enjoying the place that she created for herself. "Zoey you're not hearing me. This isn't real none of this is real. I'm only here, because Cas sent me to retrieve you. I'm here, but this isn't my real body. This is all you this is all a dream and you **have** to come back with me." Zoey stood in silence for a moment and began humming her tune again. Sam was growing more flustered with every second. He didn't mean to, but he grabbed Zoey. Tightly squeezing her shoulders, he gave her a shake and shouted as he did, "ZOEY!" She quickly pulled away from him. "Stop it Sam. I'm not going back, and you can't force me!" Sam's patience was wearing thin, and he couldn't stop himself. Quickly he snatched her by the wrist and began damn near dragging her off. Zoey started to cry out in pain. "Sam! Sam stop you're hurting me! Sam let go! LET GO!" With all her might Zoey yanked away from Sam, at the same time that he let go. She stumbled backwards and fell over landing on her side; bracing herself with her forearm. At once Sam realized what he had done, and squatted down to help Zoey up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Zoey I didn't mean to." Sam pleaded with her, but she started shoving him away. With tears pouring down her cheeks, Zoey got to her feet. She started to run off, but Sam's long legs soon carried him right in her path. Again he tried to reach for her, but she pulled away. "NO...NO SAM! I don't want to go back!" Sam had hit his boiling point. He stopped struggling with her, and instead started yelling "YOU WILL DIE ZOEY! YOU WILL DIE…AND THE BABY…." He stopped short and put his hands on his hips. He didn't know what else to say. "The baby is here Sam. It's here with us right now." Sam didn't understand what Zoey was saying. "How...how is it here?" Zoey slowly walked up to Sam. He was tall so she had to stand on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear, "Close your eyes, and listen." Sam was still confused. "Listen to what Zoey, we're the only ones here." Zoey put her finger to her lips and quietly shushed him. Sam sighed in frustration before quieting down. He stood in silence for a few seconds. He could hear nothing except the wind blowing past his ears. Again he was growing impatient. He waited a minute longer, and was almost to break the silence when he heard it.

The wind had carried the sound of a child's laughter right up to him. With his eyes still shut Sam began to smile from ear to ear. He couldn't help himself he had to speak up, "Zoey that's beautiful, but that's not our baby. It's a voice in the wind; it's a whisper through the breeze. It's not the same thing as having a real child." Sam's eyes fluttered open and found Zoey lying down in the blue bonnets staring up at the sky. Again she was humming and Sam tried to keep his cool. His anxiety was building again as he watched her overly calm demeanor. Feeling a little defeated Sam plopped himself down next to her, and lay quietly gazing at the empty cloudless sea of blue.

Back in heaven, Dean nervously paced in the exam room. Himself, Castiel, and three angels stood watch over Sam and Zoey. "Damn it Cas, he's been in there for an hour now! How long is this going to take?" "You can't rush these things Dean. It's not as easy as it may seem. You would do well to remember that when Sam came back, he initially didn't want to be saved either. If Zoey's ready to die it's going to take a long time for Sam to convince her to live…_if_ she wants to live." Dean was fuming, "What the hell's with these people. When I was in hell I couldn't wait to get an express elevator back to earth. You either get busy living or you get busy dying. That's my motto!"

Sam wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke the scenery was different and Zoey was gone. Sam stood up and looked all around; where there once sat blue bonnets, now stood rows of sunflowers and acres of pecan trees. Sam's eyes darted all around as he spun in a circle and called out to Zoey. "I'm here." She replied. Sam followed the sound of Zoey's voice and found her sitting a few yards away with her back to a tree. He took a seat beside her, and was about to start pleading again, but this time she spoke first. "So what happens if I do go back? What kind of life will I have hiding out in the bunker and being afraid for my child, and all the things that go bump in the night? Where's the logic in living anymore?" Sam draped his arm over Zoey and kissed her on her temple. "Things are shitty everywhere Zoey. This is life, it's hard and messy, but I can't make you live it. If you don't know the logic of living then maybe you _should_ stay here, but if that's your choice I might have to join you for real. I spent a month without you and I don't want to go through that again. I don't want to go through the next thousand months and years of whatever life I have left without you. The things Dean and I do are terrifying and terrible, but no matter how bad it gets I promise that I'll always find a way back to you. If me sitting here next to you in your subconscious isn't proof of that then I don't know what is?"

"Oh no…." Castiel muttered. Dean's eyes widened as he tried to read the expression on his face, "What's happening Cas!?" With one hand still on Sam and Zoey's, Castiel could sense that something was horribly wrong. "Her pulse it's slowing, I have to get Sam out immediately. If she dies with his soul still inside then he dies too!" "What you mean she's dying right now!? What if he doesn't have her yet?!" "Dean if she's dying then she's going to die, regardless of if Sam has her yet or not. She's out of time. Her body is too weak." "NO GOD DAMN IT CAS, JUST WAIT!" "DEAN I CAN'T!"

Dean slammed his hands down on the table by Zoey, "SON OF UH BITCH!"

Leaning against the tree next to Zoey, Sam felt his body get tingly and start to go numb. Zoey squinted as she looked into the distance. "That's odd, my sun is setting. It never goes down." Sam jumped up from where he was sitting. Looking down at his feet which were starting to disappear, Sam became frantic. He quickly pulled her up, "ZOEY PLEASE PLEASE YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME NOW!" Zoey burst into tears as she watched Sam's body dissolving in front of her. "SAM! SAM…I DON'T KNOW…." It was too late. Before she could finish her sentence he was gone.

Sam's soul was sucked back into his body, and he woke with a start. Quickly looking around the room, he grabbed Cas and shouted "NO! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" "It's over Sam…its over." Sam turned his attention away from Cas and back to Zoey. He grabbed both her hands in his, placing them on her stomach. Through hysterical sobs Sam was shaking and pleading "ZOEY! COME BACK….COME BACK TO ME!" The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Sam's heart was beating so fast he was sure it would explode out of his chest. Seconds seemed like minutes, as Cas, Dean, and the angels watched Sam crumbled to pieces before their eyes. Sam placed his head on Zoey's lifeless chest, as he continued to cry. Trembling with fear and anger he almost didn't notice when she took the slightest of breaths. Sam raised his head, and gasped, "ZOEY….ZOEY….can you hear me?" Taking another breath, a very exhausted Zoey slowly spoke, "Sammy….I came back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Back in Black

(AC/DC)

Everyone in the room breathed a collected sigh of relief. Cas and the angels couldn't believe what they had just seen, Dean was shacking with adrenaline, and Sam now cried tears of joy as he stroked Zoey's hair. Cas looked around the room, and asked that they leave Sam and Zoey to themselves, of course not before Dean could get in a snarky remark. "Well you sorta gotta marry the girl now Sammy. She died and came back, that makes her a Winchester." Sam didn't mind Dean's playful banter he was too happy to snap back at his brother, so he laughed. Once Zoey decided to live, her health improved quite rapidly. Castiel made sure she was constantly eating, and two more weeks in heaven proved to be just long enough to get here back to a healthy weight. Sam, Dean, and Zoey were more than ready to go back to the bunker, but Cas wanted to have a chat with the boys before they left heaven.

Delilah had become quite fond of the Winchesters and she was the one that showed them around their entire stay. So it was only fitting that she escorted them to Castiel on their last day in heaven. "He's ready for you gentlemen" Delilah said as she opened the door to Castiel's office. Sam and Dean walked right up to his desk and took a seat in the chairs opposite him. "Thank you Delilah you're dismissed." Cas, said as he waved her off. "Sam…Dean, thank you for coming to see me. I brought you here, because I wanted to talk about what's going to happen with Zoey." "What do you mean, what's going to happen with Zoey? She's doing great, and the baby's growing." Castiel put his hand up to stop Sam from continuing. "That's not what I meant. She's in great health and doing better than expected, but you two are going to need to watch her very closely. She's thriving here, but that's only because this is heaven. The power over this place doesn't affect angels. We are used to it, but as soon as you go back to earth the real pain is going to hit her. She **will** experience severe post traumatic stress disorder." Dean shifted in his seat and asked "So what? Heaven has magical powers to make us feel all warm inside, because we're humans?" Cas nodded, "Essentially, yes. Once you get back to the bunker I'll be checking in frequently to see how she is doing, but you'll need to try and get her talking. She might not want to, but if she bottles up everything she's gone through there's a chance Zoey could start to mentally deteriorate." "I guess things have to get worse before they get better right?" Sam stated hesitantly. "Remember to be patient with her. We don't know what Crowley might have done or said while she was captured." Sam nodded in agreement.

With a grimace Dean chimed in, "As far as I'm concerned that dick weed is public enemy number one again." Castiel could see the hate spelled out across Dean's face, which brought him to his next topic. "While we're talking about Crowley I need to warn you that he's once more disappeared. After we saved you my angels left him there. We didn't have time to seek retribution, so he got away. I set up a task force specifically for keeping tabs on him. They are working on finding him as we speak, but until they do I have to ask that you don't go seeking vengeance." Sam's eyes widened as he tilted his head and scoffed. "You've gotta be kidding me right? Zoey nearly died, because of him and you want us just to sit back and do nothing? I can't agree to that." "Me either." Dean chirped. "Boys please. For now can you just promise to leave Crowley to more capable hands? Think about it. He stabbed Zoey, but that's all he knows. What might happen if he finds out she's not dead? History sometimes has a way of repeating itself. Just let it go." A hushed silence fell over the room as Sam and Dean looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to take what Cas said to heart, but they'd have to obey him if they wanted to keep Zoey safe. Dean and Sam stood up and started to leave, "Dean wait just a moment." Cas said. "Yea, what's up?" "When you leave I'll have Delilah go with you just to be sure. We need to take all precautions with you going back to the bunker. She has agreed to give it a clean sweep before departing. Also I had my angels retrieve your car, and bring it back to the bunker as well." Dean rubbed his hand down the front of his face. "Cas, if my baby isn't in pristine condition you're gonna get an ear full." "I can assure you, my angels are more than capable. Your car will be fine."

Dean met Sam in the hall where Zoey stood waiting too. With the help of Delilah the three of them were planted right outside the bunker. Delilah did as she was told and examined every inch of the facility, and even took it upon herself to put Sam's still destroyed room back in order. She had insisted that they all wait for her in the library before moving about. "OK, Winchesters and Miss. Lain. Your fortress is in working order. There's nothing out of the ordinary here. I wish you all the best." "Thanks again." Sam replied as he went to shake her hand. Delilah returned the gesture and let herself out. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go get plastered. Care to join….err well not Zoey. Sorry kid. No booze for you." Dean sneered at her. "Bite me Barbie" Zoey snapped. Dean smiled at her, and took his leave. "So you feeling alright?" Sam turned to Zoey and gave her a side hug. "Holy crap Sam, I feel like I was hit by a truck. Who gets stabbed twice? Am I going to turn into the Bella Swan of this Twilight story?" Sam chuckled, and started walking her out of the room. "No Zo, you aren't a Bella Swan at all. You're in the Winchester club, which means you're about ten times worse than a Bella Swan." The two of them had a good laugh and Sam escorted her to his bed to sleep.

Dean was in the kitchen chugging the last of the Grey Goose when Sam found him. "Woah easy killer we've been back less than an hour and you finished a bottle." "What are you nuts Sammy. There was only like a drop." Dean walked to a nearby cabinet and pulled something out, "This baby bro… _this_ is what I was really after." Dean flashed Sam a Jameson bottle, "You game or what?" Sam smirked before pulling something out of a cabinet himself. He had retrieved two shot glasses and slammed them on the island. One eyebrow raised he answered him with, "Plastered eh…..just this once."

Two hours later, a_ very _drunk Sam and Dean had polished off a bottle of Bacardi Gold, Jose Cuervo, Jim Beam, and a six pack of Dos Equis. This was not including the Jameson that was guzzled down first. The pair of them started stumbling around the bunker in a daze as they attempted to hold a conversation. "Slammy…Slammy I rub you man. You're the breast wittle broder I had." "You swed had, but I….I….I" before he could finish Sam let out a loud belch. He rubbed his stomach, "Oh Deam I don't fleel good. That tasted like bomit." "Slammy you're just a light weight." Dean replied, as he slapped his brother on the back. Sam's body didn't appreciate the sudden hit. He jolted once…..twice…..three times, and puked right there in the hall. "See Slammy! I told you, yous a…." Dean puked. Sam looked over at his brother, as he stood up and wiped vomit chunks from his chin. Realizing what was going on Sam began to cry. "Oh no Deam…Zoobe is gonna be so made at us." Dean waved his brother off, as if to suggest it would all be fine. He stood up and proceeded to grab Sam by the waist as they continued to walk around the bunker. Sam being as tall as he was placed his forearm on Dean's head for balance. "Hey, Deam…Deam….Deam" "WHAT SLAMMY?!" "Imma blee a dad. Do you tink imma blee a good dad?" Dean was zoned out, he was having a hard enough time walking, let alone trying to form a coherent thought. "Slammy I don't I don't…." Dean belched. "Slammy I tink I gotta pwee. Peas we need to grow to the batroom." Sam grabbed Dean's head like he was going to suck out his brains, and turned him in a different direction. "OK Deam wets grow pwee." The two of them had no clue where they were going or what they were doing. They stumbled down a hall and bumped into door frames left and right. "Slammy we gotta hurdie...I gotta…" Dean stopped walking and started to cry. "Slammy nope…no it too late…I….I pweed." Sam shoved Dean away and squinted to see his jeans. "Deam are you know that you pweed? Sam reached over to touch Dean's crotch. "HEY! What the hell ma'am!" Dean shouted as he slapped Sam's hand away. "Well Deam, the geems don't wook wet?" "They wet ok, Slammy." "Oh Deam I have uh I.D….I have uh I.D. Take dems off. Den you no wet no more." "Slammy I'm bareist." "We broders we gonna be it togethers." Sam and Dean removed their pants and continued to walk around the bunker in their shirts and boxers. They stumbled into walls and ran into furniture. At one point they broke into their own rendition of "Sweet Cherry Pie" before passing out on the library floor.

Zoey awoke the next morning and found the boys where they dropped. Looking on in absolute amusement, she nudged Sam with her foot. Sam slowly wobbled his head up to look at her. He squinted at Zoey and let his eyes adjust. Zoey crossed her arms and laughed, "What the hell Sam….and where are your pants?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Emily

(From First to Last)

Zoey didn't mind that the boys had gotten drunk, but there was no way she would allow them to think that what they did was acceptable. So in order to teach them a lesson she snapped a few pictures of their barely conscious bodies and texted all their hunter buddies. She got some immediate and hilarious responses. Zoey was pleased with herself, and couldn't wait until the boys found out, but she had a new task to complete. She was going to try and single handedly take the boys to their rooms. She walked over to Dean first, figuring that he would be the easier of the two to start with. Looking him up and down she tried to gauge his weight and prepare herself for this long haul. Picking up his feet she started to pull. Grunting and groaning. Huffing and puffing as she dragged him along. Zoey started to talk out loud to herself, knowing he couldn't hear her anyways. "Oh geez man lay off the cheeseburgers. When you wake up you're gonna go for a run with Sam. Just big and solid for no damn reason at all. All that red meat in your system. I'm surprised you're not one of those people eating monsters you hunt. You know I'm not supposed to be doing any heavy lifting, but nooo I'm here doing the nice thing. I'm here doing the right thing. You assholes owe me big time. I should uh just left you there in the library to freeze to death on the tile floor, but nope…I'm better than that. I'm like the best girlfriend ever." Zoey continued to complain loudly to herself as she dragged Dean to his room. She didn't attempt to put him on his bed yet, because she was sweaty and exhausted.

Now it was Sam's turn and Zoey had some choice words for him as well. She dragged him along the same path she took Dean and started to monologue again. "And your big Shaquille O'Neal ass. Tall for the pure joy of being tall. I swear you're not biologically related to Dean in any way. Here I am growing your child, and what do you do to repay me. You get wasted with your brother. Typical male, giving in to peer pressure. Hmm well I guess it's not peer pressure. Knowing you two it probably came about as a pissing contest. I can see Dean betting you that you couldn't do as many shots as him. What do you do…you accept. Is that how it was?" Zoey finished hauling Sam to his room. She contemplated trying to put the boys on their beds, but decided against it. She did however leave them each with a glass of water and two aspirin.

Zoey spent the rest of her morning and early afternoon scrubbing the bunker from top to bottom. She couldn't believe how much vomit she found, and all the broken shit was a bitch to clean up as well. She sweated like a dog putting everything back in order, before crashing in a cozy arm chair.

Sam rolled over on his back and starred up at the ceiling. Giving his head a quick shake and checking his wrist watch, it read 1:30. He sat up and arched his back, allowing himself a good stretch. He got to his feet, and immediately fell back against his bed. His head was spinning, as he rubbed his hand down the front of his face. Sam looked around and spotted the pills and water on his night stand. He took the pills and was just getting ready to dress himself when Dean came rushing in. "SAMMY!" "Crap Dean what is it and do you have to be so loud. My head is pounding over here." Dean stood in Sam's room phone in hand. "Have you checked your phone yet?" "No, why?" he replied. Dean found Sam's phone on his dresser and started pushing buttons and scrolling through the screen. "YEP! It's on yours too. I don't believe this!" "Believe what Dean?!" Sam asked in a more curious tone. Dean tossed Sam his phone from across the room. Right on the screen plain as day was a side by side picture of a pant less Sam and Dean lying on the floor. Sam looked up from his phone and tried to form a sentence. "Wha…I mean. Who…who…" It hit him like a ton of bricks. "Zoey…it had to be Zoey." Dean pointed a finger at his brother, "You're damn right it was Zoey. She sent it to everyone. Imma find her." Dean stormed out of the room with a wobbly Sam right behind. "Dean, how are you standing right now? I feel like I just got off a Tilt-A-Whirl." "Come on Sam. This isn't my first rodeo. You on the other hand…well I'm just surprised you aren't dead from alcohol poisoning." Dean chuckled to himself, as he felt that he was once again the superior brother. Dean was no stranger to pain and he knew how to drown his sorrows. As the boys searched for Zoey they couldn't help but notice how oddly clean the bunker had become. They knew they made a mess, but any traces of their drunken mishaps were nowhere to be found. Continuing their search, Sam and Dean almost missed Zoey entirely, as she was away in a room they don't normally go in. "HEY kid!" Dean exclaimed as he walked up on a still sleeping Zoey. "Dean will you not? She still asleep." Sam said as he tried to stop him from waking her. Zoey rolled her neck and slowly sat up in the arm chair. "I'm not asleep anymore. Nice to see Drunk 1 and Drunk 2 have risen from the dead." "Alright look here I've got one thing to say to you….thanks kid." Dean smiled and nudged Zoey on the shoulder. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, as this was _not_ the reaction he was expecting.

"I'm starving I'm gonna go make me some grub. You comin Sammy?" Sam nodded at his brother, "Yea, I'll catch up." Sam waited for Dean to leave and then knelt down beside Zoey. There was a moment between the two of them, and then Sam kissed her in the perfect way that only he can. His hands were on her face, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam's kisses were soft and gentle, but with just the right amount of passion. Their kiss soon diminished and they held one another. "Zo, I've missed you so much. I was so scared…I promise to never let that happen to you again." "I know you won't Sam." Zoey and Sam stopped hugging. They pushed their foreheads together as Sam gave her and Eskimo kiss. Breathing deep, he whispered the three little words that he hadn't spoken to any woman in a long time. "I love you." A single tear streamed down Zoey's cheek. "I love you too Sammy, with all my heart." Again they kissed.

Sam stood up from where he was and grabbed a nearby chair to sit across from Zoey. He leaned over himself and put one hand on Zoey's food baby. She smiled at him and she placed her hand atop his. Sam took a long deep breath and exhaled. Leaning back in his chair he started, "I know you may not want to talk about what I'm going to ask, but I think it would be best. What happened to you while you were with Crowley?" Zoey shifted uneasily in her chair. "You're right; I don't want to talk about this right now. In fact I just don't want to talk about it ever. All I want to do is forget. We're safe here in the bunker and I don't want to relive what took place." "Zoey I'm gonna level with you. Castiel told us that if you don't talk about it, it could be detrimental to you. It's not good to keep all that shoved down inside." Zoey rolled her eyes at Sam's last comment. "Oh you're one to talk. Anybody with eyes could see you and Dean are the poster children for secrets and bottled up emotions. Gimmie a break alright?" Sam could sense the irritation in her voice as she was talking, so he decided to leave it alone for.

Now that everyone was reunited the weeks seemed to fly by. The boys spent the majority of their time walking around the bunker, and getting lost. They hadn't had this much free time in a while, and trying to "lay low" proved to be interesting for all three of them. Sam was right at home in the library as he dug deep into the history of the Men of Letters. Zoey often times was on the internet looking at baby things that she could never afford, and Dean…..he was slowly becoming bored out of his mind. He started out firing off rounds at the gun range, and then spent some time making new and different kinds of bullets. When that got old he was elbow deep under the hood of his baby. Tuning her up and making sure those grimy angels hadn't messed anything up. That didn't last long either. Dean _had_ to get out, and he took the absence of Castiel as a sign that everything was back to normal. So one evening he ventured out. "I can't sit here and stew in my juices anymore. I'm gonna go shoot some pool, drink some beers, hell maybe I'll even get lucky." Sam and Zoey sat in the bunker as they watched Dean heading for the stairs. "Dean really….maybe we should wait for the all clear from Cas." "Look Sam, we've been sitting around here twiddling our thumbs. I'm going out. If things get hairy I give you a call." "Dean come on." Sam called, but it was too late. All that lingered was the slam of the bunker door. Zoey couldn't help, but laugh. "What's so funny?" "You and your brother are a trip. You have the most unconventional sibling relationship I've ever seen." Sam crossed his arms. "Shut up."

Zoey pushed her seat back away from the table and sighed. "I'm bored. Got any ideas?" Sam gave Zoey his best come-hither look, and raised an eyebrow. She countered his come-hither with a duck face. "Hell no, that ain't happening right now." "Aww…" Sam frowned with disappointment on his face. Zoey looked at Sam, and her face lit up as she cracked a smile. She jumped up from her seat, and left the room. She returned shortly with her laptop. Scrolling through her iTunes playlist, she put on one of her favorite songs. "I like to be with me When I'm with you" by Drew Holcomb & the Neighbors. "Dance?" Zoey asked as she batted her eyes. Sam laughed, and he smiled back at her. "OK dance, but don't tell Dean." Zoey wrapped one arm around Sam's waist and took her left hand in his. Sam matched her positioning as she rested her head on his chest. She replied to his request. "Deal."

The two of them danced around to the song on repeat for what seemed like hours. Sam couldn't believe that this was his life. He loved dancing with Zoey and took in all the delights of her quiet beauty. He was amazed at how well she was doing all things considered, and for that short moment in time he allowed himself to enjoy what peace had come over him. For that moment in time life seemed as perfect as it could get.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Crawling

(Linkin Park)

Zoey was now six months into her pregnancy and getting bigger each day. Herself and Sam were excited for their bundle of joy, and recently found out they were expecting a little girl. Her name would be Mary-Jo Winchester. Castiel was happy that he was the one to tell them the gender of their child (angel juju and all), but he was still worried about Zoey's mental state. In fact there were several occasions were he, Sam, and Dean got into heated discussions about her health. The boys where convinced that she was fine. However, Castiel wasn't buying it. Granted he didn't expect her to be so mentally sound for so long, but he knew better than to brush it off. Despite Castiel's warnings the boys carried on with their regular routine. Research, leave, hunt, and come home. They never were far from home though. The two of them always stayed in state for hunts. Just in case something _did_ happen they were only a few hours away, as opposed to a few days. It turned out though, that the peace they had been experiencing was merely the calm before the storm, and one breezy day in September the shit hit the fan.

Zoey was seeing the boys out as they were getting ready to leave for another hunt. She walked with them into the warm sun as a cool wind whipped through the air. "Oh it's chilly." Zoey said as she rubbed her bare arms. "You get inside alright. We should be back by mid-night, hopefully sooner. It's just a ghost kill, so it shouldn't take us _too_ long." Sam kissed Zoey on her head before leaning down and kissing her baby belly. An anxious Dean who was already in the Impala tapped the driver side door twice. "Come on Casanova. We go through this Romeo and Juliet crap every week. Let's go!" Sam rolled his eyes and took his spot in "baby". Zoey watched as the boys rolled away and off into the distance before going back inside. She rubbed her belly as she walked down the stairs. "So what do we do now M.J.?" Zoey waited a moment and watched her belly, but there was no movement. "Kid I swear you just don't like me at all." Mary-Jo had started moving and kicking a little while ago, but she only ever went crazy when Dean talked to her. At first he thought it was dumb to talk to the baby, but one day he was belting out "Welcome to the Jungle" and Zoey's belly went full blown Alien. Mary-Jo started kicking up a storm. Sam and Zoey were surprised and amused. The once reluctant Dean was so proud of himself he went on to tell them, "You guys are terrible parents. Your kid doesn't want to be read Dr. Seuss. She wants to rock out like Uncle Dean. Try playing the ankle biter some Van Halen. After all she **is** a Winchester." Zoey made her way to Sam's room which they now shared. She scanned through their small assortment of DVDs before settling on "The Boondock Saints". Zoey popped it in and got cozy on the bed.

She didn't recall feeling tired, but she must have been because Zoey conked out. As she slowly started to wake she was startled by a familiar voice. In his usual raspy tone Crowley greeted her. "Hello doll." Zoey's eyes shot open as she sat straight up in the bed. "Crowley! How the hell did you get in here?!" Crowley crossed the room and took a seat at the foot of the bed. "Come now sweetie is that any way to talk to an old friend?" Zoey eyed the door and tried to judge if she would be able to move quick enough to escape him, but Crowley was cunning. He snapped his fingers and the door slammed shut. Crowley scooted closer to Zoey and she backed herself as far into the head board as possible. "You see love I'm here, but I'm not really here." Again he scooted closer. He reached out his hand and rubbed the back of it gently down her cheek. Zoey turned her face to the side and squeezed her eyes shut. "Love, this is all you. You have given me the strength to live on in your mind." Crowley snapped his fingers, and Zoey was back in the room where she had been kept for that long agonizing month. She was chained to a cold metal chair in the middle of the room as Crowley circled her. "I've missed you terribly darling. I've missed your soft skin. I've missed your long locks. I've missed the sound of your voice." Crowley stopped circling and pulled out a knife from inside his suit jacket. "Come now kitten…purr for daddy." Crowley slashed Zoey's arm and she let out an ear piercing scream. Zoey was trembling with fear. Through clenched teeth and tears she started, "I HATE YOU! Why are you doing this to me?! Just let me go!" Crowley slashed at her other arm, which was followed by another scream. "I don't want to hurt you. **You** want to hurt you. If only you would have talked to Sam. All those times he wanted you to get all sappy you probably should have." Crowley ran the tip of the blade from above her right eyebrow down to her chin leaving a crescent moon of blood in its trail. Zoey whimpered, "I don't understand." "Zoey you precious lamb, I see why you're with moose. Both of you have a little trouble keeping up. So try and pay attention will you?" Crowley took another swipe at Zoey with the knife and cut into her collar bone. Another scream…

Crowley cut Zoey twice more, once on her shoulder and then on her thigh just above the knee. "Since we have a hard time listening I'll break it down slowly. I'm here in your mind, because you allowed me here. All the time you spent in this room in real life was more than enough to destroy your subconscious. All the things I said, all the things I allowed to happen to you have eaten away. Slowly I've taken over your mind, and at this point there's not a whole lot you can do to fix this. You created your own nightmare!" Crowley cut her belly. Zoey screamed out, but not in pain. She screamed for fear of her child. He hadn't cut deep, but it still scared her more than anything. "PLEEEASE!" Zoey pleaded with Crowley to stop, but he kept going. He cut an "X" in the top of her hands, and then sliced horizontal lines in her shins, finally when she couldn't stand it any longer he put the bloody knife in her hands. "Darling you want me to stop this then you have to stop it yourself. I told you already this is your nightmare. You're doing this love. Not me." Crowley unchained the hand that held the blade. He merely watched and played puppet master as he used his powers to lift Zoey's hand and slowly ease it closer and closer to her stomach. Zoey fought with all her strength to slow the movement even further, but Crowley was a tough adversary.

It was in those last moments before Zoey was about to kill her baby that Dean and Sam had made it to the bunker. Sam was headed for their room to look for her, while Dean was ready to raid the fridge, and it was there in the kitchen that he walked into what can only be described as a slasher film. Zoey stood in the middle of the room soaked in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes were glazed over, and she was on the verge of stabbing herself with a butcher knife. "SAMMY!" Dean shouted, as he tackled Zoey. The two of them fell to the ground, and Zoey was knocked unconscious as her temple slammed hard into the tile floor. Dean bumped his head as well, but was out just long enough for Sam to make it down the hall and to the kitchen. He ran in, but stopped short to take in all the terror. "Here help me get her." Dean said as he sat up, and leaned Zoey's back against his chest. Sam knelt down next to his brother and took Zoey's face in his hands. "Zoey…..Zoey…wake up." Sam's voice was cracking as he pushed back the lump in his throat. "OK…"he said. "Let's get Cas."

A second later Castiel appeared behind them. "What's happened here? What did she do?" Cas immediately rushed over to her and placed his fingers on her forehead; healing her instantly. Zoey was still unconscious, so Cas cradled her in his arms and took her to the infirmary with Sam and Dean close behind. Once there he gently laid her on an exam table, and shot the boys a concerning look. "I told you this would happen. I've been telling you since the day you left that she is_ not_ stable. Now look where it has led us. WHAT….HAPPENED?" Dean was the first to answer. "We don't know alright. We just got back from a hunt, and I found her in there with a butcher knife. She was about to stab herself so I took her out." Castiel's face filled with frustration. "You could have done even more damage to her with the blow to the head Dean! Not to mention the harm this could have caused Mary. Zoey's body _cannot_ handle this kind of stress." Dean was growing impatient and looked to Sam for support. "This is entirely my fault. I should have listened to you….I should have tried harder…" Sam trailed off. "Oh come on Sam! Quit with the pity party. None of us could have predicted this." "I…" Castiel tried to get a word in, but Dean shut him down. "You shut up. We've heard from you. We get your point. I'm trying to make him feel better not worse." Something inside Castiel snapped. "Well you should feel worse. Both of you should feel worse. I _did_ tell you and I _did_ predict this, and because of your stubbornness she almost lost her life…again!" Dean sneered at Castiel, "Yea thanks dad. We got it." "Dean this is no time to be silly. This is serious and…" Before he could finish, Zoey started to stir. Sam went to hold her hand and leaned over as she opened her eyes. Softly he whispered her name, "Zoey." But how ever sweet he meant to be came off entirely different to her, because when Zoey opened her eyes she saw that Sam's were black. Zoey began to scream and shove away from him. Cas and Dean approached her, and she saw their eyes were black as well. "NO….NO! GET AWAY FROM ME GET AWAY!" "Sam, Dean hold her!" Cas shouted. The boys were quick to restrain Zoey, and Castiel ran his hand down her face. Still struggling, she watched as their eyes went back to normal. Zoey blinked several times and squinted at them before finally calming down. "What happen? What am I doing in here?" Dean, Sam, and Castiel eyed one another. They were just as confused as she was. "We were hoping you could tell us." Dean replied. Zoey pushed herself up to a sitting position and stared around the room. "I….I don't remember." Suddenly pain in Zoey's head hit her like a Mac truck. She sucked air in through her teeth and pressed her fist to her temple. Castiel reacted and placed his fingers to her head to relieve the pain she was experiencing. Slowly she took a deep breath and thanked him for that.

"You don't remember any of it? Not even a little?" Dean asked still with a hint of confusion. Zoey just shook her head. "I found you in the kitchen. You were all cut up and bleeding. You almost stabbed yourself and well….here we are. We came home just in time." Zoey couldn't believe what she was hearing. She searched her memory in the hopes of finding something buried deep within herself to confirm what Dean was saying, but she was coming up blank. Sam who had been standing quietly in deep thought was now rushing out of the room as fast as he came in. "Sam….Sam where are.." Zoey called to him, but he was out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Scar Tissue

(Red Hot Chili Peppers)

Dean caught up with Sam in the hall. "Sammy, hey what the hell was that about?" "I can't protect her Dean. I have proven that over and over again. Now I have to look out for a child too. How am I supposed to do that? What kind of life do I have to offer an infant? I didn't want this. Dad forced the both of us into this life and I don't want it for my daughter. I don't want her to be a hunter or to be afraid." "I get what you're saying but this is who we are Sam. We are hunters and Zoey knows that. She knows the danger this life entails. If she didn't then why the hell else would she still be her?" "She's still here because she has no choice Dean. I got her pregnant and I didn't give her a choice. Zoey is just another innocent person that I've trapped into this lifestyle. I don't want her to end up like Bobby, or Kevin, Jessica…Ellen, Jo. The list goes on and on." "So what then, what do you want the girl to do? Ride off into the sunset and hope for a better life? You say you're not able to protect her, but right now you're all she's got. So maybe you sack up and be a man." Sam stormed off in absolute frustration, leaving Dean to go back and help Zoey put together the pieces of what was happening.

"Sorry about that. Sam's just being a douche bag. Don't worry about him alright. We just gotta get you better." Zoey shook her head in agreement. "So, Cas….how you plan on fixing me?" "Honestly, I'm going to need to take you back to heaven. You have to be monitored at all hours, and I'll have one of my soldier's do strenuous counseling with you as well. It'll be quite a grueling time, but it has to be done so you won't harm yourself any further." Zoey felt absolutely defeated, and her disappointment was written all across her face. "Back to heaven….for how long?" Castiel put his hand on her shoulder, "For as long as it takes." "OK, but can I go talk with Sam first?" "Of course you can. Whenever you're ready to go I'll be here." Zoey gave Cas an awkward human hug, and then slid off the table. Dean smirked at Zoey as she was leaving and said "He ran to his room to pout. Hopefully you'll have an easier time talking to him than I did." Zoey gave Dean a smile and left for Sam's room.

Upon arrival she found Sam propped up in bed, and apparently thousands of miles away. She didn't say anything to him. Only quietly took her place by his side. Neither of them would break the silence, but something had to give. Zoey rolled onto her side and positioned herself on her elbow. "Castiel says I have to go back to heaven. Apparently I need therapy, because I might be Linda Blaire." She was trying to joke and make light of the situation, but Sam wasn't having it. "This isn't something to laugh about Zoey! You almost died, and there was nothing I could do to stop it." "I know this isn't a joke Sam, but I had to get you talking somehow. You haven't said anything to me since I walked through the door. What's wrong anyway? Why did you leave me back there?" Sam couldn't answer for fear of upsetting her. He kept his mouth shut, and starred up at the ceiling. Zoey rolled her eyes at him and got off the bed. "Dean was right about you…" Sam scoffed. "What. What was _Dean_ right about?" "You're so damn pouty. I'm trying to tell you I'm going back to heaven. Who knows for how long and you're just blowing me off. You sit there giving me the silent treatment…" Sam jumped off the bed faster than Zoey could blink. He strode to her, and kissed her lips with all the passion in the world. Zoey wrapped her hands around the back of his head and intertwined her fingers in Sam's hair. She felt butterflies in her stomach, as her pulse quickened. It didn't matter how many times she was intimate with him, because each time felt new, and the excitement that welled up inside her radiated from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. So much so that it could be sensed by Mary-Jo, as most times she would immediately start kicking. Sam laughed through their kiss, because he could feel small feet bumping his lower abs. He looked at Zoey, and placed one hand on her belly. "You ever feel like there's something between us?" "Naw it's cool. Her lease is up in a few months anyways. The little trouble maker will be outta here in no time." Sam and Zoey shared a laugh. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?" Sam rolled his neck and took a step back. "I think you going to heaven is a great idea. You're much safer there than you are here with me. I'll feel better knowing you're with Castiel. He'll probably do a better job of protecting you than I could." "So that's what this is about? You're worried that you can't protect me?" "It is what it is, and I think you're better off up there." "Better off? You're shitting me right Sam. How am I better off without you…without the father of my child…without the man I love? How exactly did you come to that conclusion?" The tone in the room went from playful to serious in a millisecond. "You have no idea how inadequate I feel when I'm not with you. Anytime I'm away I worry and then stuff like today happens and I can't make heads or tails of it. I don't know what to do with any of this, so I got to thinking that your life would be exponentially better without me in it. I'm a hunter and no matter what I do, there will always be someone or something that's trying to kill me, and I don't want that for you. I want you to be safe, but in order for that to happen you should be as far away from me as humanly possible. The longer you stay here the more danger you'll be in." "Sam, I can understand what you're saying, but none of what you sad is worth my happiness. None of that is worth me being miserable all the time. You say you can't protect me and that I need to be away, but life before you sucked. I can't imagine it gets any better without you." Sam ran his hand through his hair, and sighed. "I'd much rather know you're alive and lonely, as opposed to cheerfully dead. I don't want to entertain that thought for a moment." Zoey frowned at Sam, and cocked her head to the side with a bit of confusion. "But you can entertain the thought of my sorrow? That doesn't make any damn sense, because I think I'd rather die than be without you. Not to mention you haven't said anything about your child. You want M.J. to grow up without a father?" Tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Zoey couldn't stop the emotions spilling out of her as she thought about her folks. "My parents are dead Sam. My mom and dad….." She paused and tried to regain composure, but her efforts were short lived. Between the pregnancy hormones and the chaos that she had experienced there was no stopping her crying. When she finally spoke her words were slow and deliberate. "I will **never **again get to see my father. He was taken from me when I needed him most, and I never even got a chance to say goodbye. I miss the smell of his cigars. I miss the tickle of his beard when he'd kiss my cheek. I miss the way he used to drink his rum and get too involved in a Red Socks game. I miss how he would whisper sweet things to my mom in Spanish, and how loving he was towards us. Sam, there is nothing…absolutely nothing I wouldn't do to get him back, but I can't. Yet here you stand ready to throw all that away, because you're scared." "Zoey I didn't mean…" "NO! Spare me your pity Sam. You're not a man you're a scared little boy. You're scared of life, but I'll tell you something. In the time I've spent with you I've survived and thrived. Sure what happened with Crowley was terrifying, but you came for me. You came for me, and I almost died, but you still fought to get me back. I was certain that you were perfect for me, but now I don't know anymore. If you don't believe in yourself, then maybe I should be scared. You are not who I thought you were Sam Winchester. You're just a little bitch."

Zoey stormed out and slammed the door. Fuming as she walked away, the sounds of furniture being tossed about was all that echoed behind her. She found Castiel waiting in the library making small talk with Dean. "All set!" She chimed as she joined the boys. Dean and Zoey exchanged an embrace, and said their good byes. "I'll see ya soon kid." "See you soon. Oh and Dean do me a favor will ya?" "Sure." "Keep Sam outta trouble." Dean smirked at her. "Kid I've been doing that my whole life." Zoey took Castiel's hand and in a flash they were gone.

Cas wasn't lying or exaggerating when he said Zoey's recovery would be slow. Three weeks had passed since he had taken her, and there was no word on how she was doing. Dean knew Sam was getting antsy and they hadn't worked since the night of the accident, so Dean was always scanning the internet for articles about odd goings on. He didn't have to look very hard though, because he soon ran across a story that caught his eye.

"Claire Alva (21) was attending church at House of God Ministries on Sunday, September 15, 2013 when she temporarily went missing. A fellow church member Patricia Harrington (56) was seated in the upper level pews of the church next to Alva when she vanished right in the middle of the Pastor's sermon. Harrington claimed the girl "was gone in the blink of an eye", but apparently re-appeared seconds later. When Alva did appear again she was bleeding all over and had strange markings that were carved into her arms. A symbol of unknown origin was always found next to the young girl, drawn out in blood on her church program. Authorities are still looking into the matter, but for now Alva has been placed at Tulane Medical Center and is receiving treatment for her wounds."

Along with this article was a picture of the markings on the girl's arms. When Dean saw it, he about jumped out of his seat with anticipation. He found himself some work. Grabbing his phone off the table he dialed Sam's number. It only rang once. "Uh Dean you know I'm here in the bunker. You don't have to call me." "Oh what you mean go wandering around looking for you. Yea right, my way is faster. Just get your ass to the library. I got us a case." In minutes Sam was standing over his brother, and skimming the article. He was just as intrigued as Dean was and got a little excited himself when he saw the picture. "What is that, angel sigils…demon warding?" "I don't know Sammy. Your guess is just as good as mine, but whatever it is it's right up our alley." Sam scrolled to the top of the web page where the article was and read aloud "The Times-Picayune". Dean slammed a hand down on table, "The Big Easy baby! New Orleans!" Sam nodded his head and smiled. "New Orleans it is."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Sharp Dressed Man

(ZZ Top)

The boys packed up the Impala and hit the road to New Orleans. According to Google it was going to be a long 14 hour drive, but Sam and Dean didn't mind. They had gotten used to being on the hunt, but everything with Zoey slowed them down. However, Dean was itching to get back in the swing of things and especially to get the hell outta Kansas. Six months was a long time to hunt only in state, so Dean was going to make the most of his time. As the boys drove along they stopped at their usual cheesy diners and roach infested motels, but once they rolled into the city it was game on.

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of "Bayou's Best" (another cheap motel) just inside the city limits. They quickly checked in and hauled their duffle bags to the room. "I don't know about you Sam, but I'm starvin' what ya say we order ourselves some grub?" "Sure, I could go for food." Dean clapped his hands together and dialed the number for room service. "Front desk, this is Linda speaking how may I assist you this evening?" "Hi I was wondering if you could give me the number for any joints around here that deliver." There was a short pause as the woman on the other end could be heard shuffling papers. "Yes sir there certainly are, I have a list here of different restaurants and cafés. Were you looking for anything in particular?" "Well I'm not sure. What's good around here?" "Personally my favorite is a little hole in the wall just up the street. They don't deliver, but it's only a 10 minute walk. They have the best Cajun food in all of New Orleans." "That sounds good enough for me, so how do I get to this place?" Dean quickly scribbled down some notes on the hotel brochure which was sitting on the night stand by the phone. Nodding to his self as he wrote and replied to her directions with "uh huh, ok, ok, yep, ok got it." Dean hung up and turned to his brother, "The lady gave the name of a place just around the corner called Clyde's Cookin' supposed to be really good, but we gotta walk there." "That's fine by me I could stretch my legs." Sam replied. Getting up from off the bed he and Dean were about to leave when, "Sammy uh real quick what the hell is Cajun food." Sam gave Dean one of his usual "are you kidding me" looks and rolled his eyes.

When the boys got to Clyde's they were surprised and impressed with the atmosphere. Together they enjoyed zydeco music and chowed down. Sam order himself a plate of blackened chicken on a bed of wild rice, and Dean tried his first fried shrimp poboy, which he found was far more satisfying than he expected. The boys chatted about their driver to Louisiana and all the things New Orleans had to offer. They briefly theorized about what might be going on and how they would go about solving this case. They spent an hour in the restaurant before retiring to their beds, and then woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to go on the hunt. Dean wasn't sure how Sam did it, but some mornings Sam was up and going before he could even get his bearings. He was grateful for this, because without his morning coffee Dean turned into a real asshole. So when he did roll out of bed around 10 am he found coffee and a pastry of unknown origin waiting for him on the night stand. Dean could hear the shower running and called out to his brother, "Sammy! Thanks of the coffee man." Slowly he sipped at the Styrofoam cup as he allowed the aroma of Folgers to entice his senses. "Yup, no problem" Sammy called back. Dean set the cup down and picked up the pastry. It was light and airy topped with powdered sugar. He took a bite and found that it was hollow inside. Dean licked the powdered sugar off his lips and nodded to himself. So far he was enjoying the food in New Orleans. Dean managed to swallow down two more before Sam finished in the shower. He was about to start on a fourth when Sam emerged. Dean held the pastry up to his brother and asked, "What are these? They're friggin good." Sam smirked at his brother as he took in the site of a powder covered Dean. "They're called beignets, and I'm glad I bought a dozen." Dean frowned at Sam, "Ben who's?" Sam rolled his eyes. It's French Dean…just go get dressed." Dean shrugged and shoveled in the Ben whatevers as he went to take a shower. Twenty minutes later the boys were stepping out of the hotel in the Fed suits and getting in the Impala. "I did some digging this morning while you were sleep and the church is in the Garden District. I figured we could start there and see where that leads us." Dean agreed with his brother and pulled out of the parking lot. The drive across the city was interesting to say the least. The boys managed to get lost three times before Sam took it upon himself to turn on his GPS. Two hours later and they finally pulled up to House of God Ministries. The church sat on the corner of the street, and took up three lots, and lucky for the boys, when they walked in there was a woman's bible study taking place in the sanctuary. Dean walked up to the front pews and politely greeted the women. Flashing them his fake badge he started with, "Hello ladies I'm detective Simmons. This is my partner detective Tyler. We're sorry to interrupt, but we're here to investigate the case of Claire Alva. Can any of you tell us what happened on the Sunday of Claire's incident?" A slender Caucasian woman in a yellow dress and white heals was the first to approach Dean. She held out her hand to shake his and spoke with a thick Creole accent. "Well hello gentlemen. My name is Cynthia LaDon and I'm the first lady of this church." "So your husband's the pastor?" Sam asked. "Yes, sir he is, Tobias LaDon, but everyone round here just calls him Pastor Don." Dean put his hand on the back of her shoulder and gestured for her to walk with them, "Ma'am would you mind telling us what happened here?" Cynthia turned towards the other ladies, and asked that they continue on. She walked Sam and Dean to the back of the church. Sam started, "What can you tell us about what happened to Claire?" "Well detective, as odd as the situation was this wasn't anything new for Claire. My husband has been pastor here since Claire was a little girl, and she was always disturbed. I'm very close with Mrs. Alva and she told me once that Claire was the reason they started attending church. They were worried that she was in danger and they wanted her to be safe. So they turned to God for protection." "Protection" Dean asked. "Yes, detective, the Alvas thought their daughter was under spiritual attack. They even went as far as to ask my husband to bless their home." Dean exchanged a glance with Sam and asked the next obvious question. "Mrs. LaDon do you think it was a demon trying to possess her?" "A demon oh heavens I couldn't tell you, but I think the girl was involved in witch craft." Sam gave a confused expression. "What makes you think witchcraft?" "Claire always wore a necklace. I think it was some kind of pendant." "Ma'am do you think you could describe it to us or draw it?" Sam asked. Cynthia walked to a nearby table and grabbed from it a church bulletin and a pen. On the paper she drew a circle. Within it was a large X, a line down the center of it, and two smaller X's, one on the left the other on the right. She walked back to the boys and handed them the paper. "This is it." Dean and Sam looked it over and exchanged another glance. "Thank you for all your help ma'am. We appreciate it." Sam shook the woman's hand and the boys left. Walking back to the Impala Dean pulled the article he had printed out from inside his suit jacket. Quickly he skimmed it again and asked Sam, "You think the pendant is this symbol that's mentioned in here?" Sam nodded, "Could be, but there's only one way to find out." There next stop would be Tulane Medical Center.

When the boys arrived at the hospital they were easily directed to Claire's room. Pretending to be a federal agent got easier and easier with each case. Sam and Dean were pros at it now. They took the elevator to the third floor, turned left, then took the first right, and Claire's room was the 7th door on the right hand side. Dean peered in first, as Sam knocked on her already open door. Claire's room wasn't like any of the others. You could tell someone was paying handsomely for her stay. It was set up more like a small bedroom than a room in a hospital; with a couch in one corner, two small tables, and a large flat screen TV. Again, Dean was the first to pull out his badge and introduce himself. They approached the girl as she lay in her bed watching "The Craft" on TNT. Claire was a slender Caucasian girl, with Sunkist brown skin, green eyes, and auburn hair that was streaked with black. When she spoke, it was clear that she too was a permanent resident of Louisiana as made obvious by her Creole accent. "So are you here to make fun of me too?" Sam was better with younger people than Dean was so he took the lead here. "No Claire not at all. We are just trying to find out what happened to you is all?" "What does it matter to you? Why would the FBI want to know about me?" "It might sound strange, but the bureau is classifying this as a disappearance. We need to know who took you." Sam stated. "With all due respect detective that sounds like a load of horse shit. I didn't even technically disappear. I mean I did, but I didn't. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Dean gave Claire a stern look and said, "Try us." Claire cleared her throat and adjusted herself in the bed. When she did so, Sam noticed a chain around her neck and casually nudged Dean. He noticed what Sam was getting at and eyed his brother. "So do you guys want the whole story or the nut shell version?" "Start from the beginning." Sam replied. Taking a deep breath, Claire began. "It all started happening when I was 8 years old. I would be in the middle of doing something and my fingers would get all tingly. Slowly my body would start to go cold, and the hairs on the back of my neck would stand up. I would be struck by this uneasy feeling. As though someone or some_thing_ was watching me, but there never was. It would happened out of nowhere for no reason at all. This feeling would come over me and I would tell my mom, but she didn't think anything of it. Then when I was 10 these things that I felt became more than just something I thought I had imagined. One day I was in my room playing tea party, and I got the chills. I turned around and standing behind me was a brown figure. It was tall and boney. It didn't have any hair, no ears, or sexual organs. It didn't even have a mouth, just these piercing yellow eyes, like cats eyes. You know when they get pointy? I screamed out in terror and it slashed at me with one of its long sharp nails. I ran down stairs to our house keeper Sylvia. She called my parents to come home from work. To this day they don't know that I know this, but that night I heard my parents talking with Sylvia. She was trying to tell them that I was cursed. Something to do with a wrong doing that my parents may have had some part in, but they didn't believe her. She was sworn to secrecy, and told never to speak of it again. After that incident my parents started taking myself and my older brothers to church, but that didn't help. This thing kept showing up and it kept attacking me. When I was 13 my mom and dad had our house cleansed and blessed, but that was when Sylvia couldn't keep things a secret anymore. She came to me in private and gave me this." Claire pulled the necklace out from underneath her hospital gown and showed it to Sam and Dean. It was the same symbol that Cynthia had drawn. "It's a protection pendant. It's meant to ward off grabbers." Dean looked at Sam and tried to read if his brother had heard of anything like that, but by Sam's expression Dean could see he was just as confused. So he asked, "What's a grabber?" "Sylvie said it was the creature that kept coming after me. This brown figure wanted to take me, but the pendant kept them away. Which it did at least until two Sundays ago, my mom and dad were in such a rush to get to church that morning, I forgot my necklace. When I realized this I tried to draw it out on my bulletin, but…" Before Claire could finish, her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Alva came in. Claire's dad was a very stern man and his patience was short. As he listened to Sam and Dean explain what they were doing there talking to his daughter, he grew displeased. "Gentlemen, this is my child. My only little girl and she has been through a lot. The respectful thing to have done would have been to come to us first." "Daddy I'm 21 I can talk to who I want." "Don't sass me gurl! Now if you two are done here, we would like to take our suga home."

Sam and Dean loosened their ties as they made their way back down stairs and to the Impala. "Wow that Alva guy he's a dick!" Dean scoffed. "He defiantly wasn't the most pleasant person I've ever talked to, but Dean all that stuff Claire was saying. I've never heard of any of that. There is nothing in the lour to suggest a creature to what she described." "So what do you suggest then Sam? I mean as long as the girl wears the pendant she's fine right?" "Yea, Dean but anything could happen. Can you imagine what might go wrong if it got lost or stolen? This thing would surely come after her." "How do we kill something we can't see though Sam?" "Who say's we won't be able to see it? No one was ever around to see it. Claire was just always by herself. We still need to dig up more information though. I say we follow them home and see if we can't talk with Sylvia. She knows the most about these things." "Stake out sounds good to me Sammy." The boys quickly changed back into their regular clothes and waited for the Alva's to leave the hospital. Soon they had tailed them back to the garden district and parked around the corner from a very large white two story home. The house had a bricked in yard that squared off the front and back. The only entrance was a large metal gate in the front of the home at the end of a short drive way. Sam and Dean stayed in the Impala and munched on stale chips into the early evening. They sat in the car until 7pm. That's when they noticed Mr. and Mrs. Alva pulling out of the gravel drive way in their silver 2013 Rolls Royce. Once they were out of sight Sam and Dean walked up to the gate, and surveyed their surroundings. Dean noticed an intercom with a screen and pressed the buzzer. In the picture was an older woman in a typical maid uniform. "Hello sirs how may I help you this evening?" "Look we need to speak with Claire. We met her at the hospital earlier today." "I'm sorry sir, but who is this?" "My name's Detective Simmons. It's vital that I speak with her." "One moment please." The screen went black and the gates opened up. When the boys got to the door it was opening and Claire was stepping out. "You two aren't real detectives are you?" Sam gave Dean a look as if to say "Do we tell her," and Dean nodded. With that confirmation Sam decided to tell the truth. "Look you're right. We aren't detectives. We're hunters, and whatever has been hunting you we are going to try and stop it before it gets any worse. Now is there anything else you can tell us about this grabber?" "I've told you all I know, but Sylvia can tell you more." "Is she here can we talk her?" Dean asked. There was a hesitation before Claire answered. "My parents fired her a couple years ago, but I can give you her address." Claire disappeared in the house and came back a few minutes later with Sylvia's address on a piece of sticky paper. Dean took it and thanked Claire. Sam exchanged phone numbers with her just in case, and then patted her on the back. "You stay safe alright."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Runnin with the Devil

(Van Halen)

The boys headed out from the garden district and made their way to the lower ninth ward. Once again getting lost along the way, but 45 minutes later they arrived at the home of Sylvia. Sam strode up the front steps and rang the buzzer. Waiting for someone to answer, Dean looked around and felt himself shutter. He knew they were in a bad part of New Orleans, and defiantly had his guard up. Even though he could feel the cool metal of his 9mm tucked into the back of his pants, Dean clutched the grip. He wasn't taking any chances. Suddenly a voice called out from inside the dwelling. "Who is it?" "Hi, uh hello my name is Sam I'm here with my brother Dean. We are trying to speak with a Sylvia." Slowly the front door opened and a short black woman peered out. "What cha want with me?" "Hi ma'am I'm Sam. We are here about Claire. We know about the creature that's after her, and we want to help destroy it." Sylvia invited them in. Her living room was dimly lit by a lamp in the corner. The house smelled of strong herbs, and there were old ratty books everywhere. Sam and Dean sat down on her couch and Sylvia took her place across from them in an old arm chair. "So you say you know about the creature….then you should know there's no easy way to kill it." Dean scooted to the edge of the couch as he started to speak, "It's not impossible though right?" "No it's not impossible, but very hard." "Hard how?" Sam asked. "These creatures, they come about through a mixture of witch craft and voodoo. That's what makes them difficult to kill. There are several methods that could be attempted, but to pin point the correct one is the problem. These things they're called grabbers. They aren't known creatures, because very few people ever resort to this kind of punishment when they are seeking revenge." "I don't understand? Claire's just a girl. What could she have done to deserve this?" Sam inquired. "Not her…it's all to do with her father. When most people meet the Alva's they figure he's wealthy because he's got what some refer to as old money, but that's not the case. I can't prove this, but I believe the Alva's are where they are today, because of Claire's father, Edwin. I was a maid in their house hold for years. I helped raise their older boys and saw them go off to college. Working that close to a family for so long you start hearing things. Then sooner or later you start eavesdropping on things. I think Edwin made some very shady business dealings that went wrong and someone wanted to get back at him." "What's all that have to do with Claire?" Dean asked. "Edwin and his wife Patricia always wanted a little girl, but after their two boys Patricia had trouble conceiving. Mrs. Alva had 4 miscarriages before Claire came along. Everyone knows that Claire is Edwin's crown jewel. He loves his Stanford boys, but that girl will always be his pride and joy." Sam let out a sigh as he thought through everything. Dean put a finger in the air and asked, "Uh question. Why did Claire disappear in the church and why was she all cut up?" "The story goes that a grabber will take a person, and absorb it into itself. However, it can't simply absorb into your body. It can only get in through an open wound. It only takes a single cut from its nails to start the process, but when it does start you get transported into another realm. You're still there, but not exactly. Claire would have been conscious of everything going on around her, but no one would know where she went. It starts with a cut, and then it grabs you and takes you. Lucky for Claire she was still able to draw out the symbol and ward it off before it took her entirely." Sam shifted uneasily, "So does this grabber know how to get to Claire at all times? I mean does she have any kind of delay before this creature gets her?" "It been tracking her for so long it has her scent by now, but it can only show up in the last place in tried to take her. It can sense when Claire isn't protected by the pendant and it will immediately start hunter her again." Dean got up from the couch, "OK so let's dig around and see how we kill this thing before that pendant comes up missing again." Sylvia got up and walked to a nearby book shelf. She clutched an old binder to her chest and gestured for the boys to follow her to the kitchen. Sam and Dean stayed at Sylvia's kitchen table researching different ways to kill this thing.

Across town Claire was just stepping out of the shower. She slid into pajama shorts, a sports bra, and a grey wife beater. She yawned and checked her phone. It read 8:20pm. Claire went back into her bathroom to retrieve her necklace out of her jean pocket. She reached into her front pockets then the back ones. They were empty. A wave a dread spilled over Claire as panic set in. She frantically started tearing her bedroom apart looking for her pendant. In minutes her room was destroyed, and Claire was shaking. She snatched her phone up and dialed her mom's number. It rang twice before Mrs. Alva picked up. "Yes baby what does my princess need?" "MOMMA! MOMMA WHAT DID YOU DO?" "Darling I don't know what you mean." "YES YOU DO! WHAT DID YOU AND DAD DO WITH MY PENDANT!" "Sweetie we got rid of that piece of trash before we left. You are far too old to still believe in that nonsense. Your father saw you slip it from around your neck and slid it in your back pocket. The chain was dangling and daddy took it. Monsters and such…baby they just aren't real. Now you need to…" Claire hung up on her mother and scanned her room for pin and paper. She spotted her notebook poking out from underneath a pile of shirts. She dropped to her knees as she lunged for it. As she grasped it in her hands Claire felt the tips of her fingers go numb. Her body got cold, as she saw the shadow of a tall figure being cast from behind her, "Oh….no…."

Dean, Sylvia, and Sam had found a concoction of herbs and spices that they hoped would take down a grabber. They had enough to fill a syringe and only this one shot to do it with. Earlier when they were grinding together the ingredients they attempted to form a plan, but that plan would quickly be shot to hell. Sam's phone began to ring. He answered, but before he could speak Claire was screaming into the receiver. "SAM! SAM IT'S HERE IT'S COMING FOR ME!" "WE'RE COMING!" Sam hung up the phone and practically snatched the syringe out of Sylvia's hand. "We gotta go right now Dean! I don't know what happened, but it's there!" In seconds the boys were flying out of Sylvia's house and speeding away in the Impala. Five minutes from Claire's home and Sam's phone rang again. "SAM YOU GOTTA HELP ME PLEASE HURRY!" "We are right around the corner Claire just hang on ok. Hang on, and don't let it get you!" Minutes later Dean was drifting the Impala around the corner of Claire's street and pulling it right up in front of her house. The boys jumped out and desperately started pushing the buzzer. "CLAIRE ITS DEAN LET US IN! CLAIRE!" There was a faint crash that came from inside the house. Dean and Sam began frantically pushing on the gates. They gave just a little, but not enough for them to break through. Sam searched the walls, but there was no way for them to get over the 8ft brick enclosure. "What the hell do we do Dean?! There's no way we get over that wall." "I know Sam, and we can't jump the gate without being impaled." Another crash came from inside the house. "Damn it we gotta get in there Sam!" Sam's eyes were darting all around searching for an entrance when it clicked. "Help me Dean!" Sam had dropped to the ground and started digging up the gravel underneath the gate. If they couldn't go over it they were going under it. The brothers flung dirt and rocks ever which way until there was a hole just big enough for them to shimmy under. Sam squeezed beneath the gate first. He knelt down on one knee and helped pull Dean under when a crash came from the back of the house. "PLEASE HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE!" "CLAIRE IT'S US WE'RE COMING!" As Sam and Dean rounded the corner of the house, guns drawn, they saw the back of the creature as Claire was struggling against it. Dean took a shot, and hit it in the back, as it fell forward into the pool and pulled Claire down with it. Sam dove in a split second later. The grabber was injured, but it still desperately clung to Claire as she fought back underneath the water. Sam got to Claire just as she was starting to wriggle free, and pulled her up from the bottom of the pool. The grabber swung out to slash at her leg, but Claire kicked it in the head. When they broke the surface Dean was there to help them out of the pool. Sam came up first, and as he was turning around to help pull Claire out he didn't have enough time to react. "NO!" It was too late. Claire let out one long gargled scream as the grabber scratched deep cuts into her legs and latched on to her. As soon as he did so, Claire disappeared. A soaking wet Sam stood at the edge of the pool and searched the water for any signs of life. "Where'd she go Dean!?" "I don't know Sammy I don't see her." Seconds past that seemed like hours, and then at the far end of the pool Dean spotted bubbles. "There Sam look!" he shouted. Sam pulled out the syringe from his pocket. He quickly whipped off the cap and dove back in. He couldn't see Claire, but he started reaching around hoping he could feel her. Sam was kicking around under the water and quickly running out of oxygen. He was about to go up for air when he felt her hand. Sam squeezed tightly on it and gave her the syringe. Sam gurgled to Claire, "Stab it". Sam's lungs were burning and he couldn't take it anymore. He _had_ to go up for air. He grasped the side of the pool and Dean squatted down beside him. "Sammy are you alright!?" "Yea, I'm fine…I just….don't know what's happening with…" Suddenly Claire's body reappeared at the bottom of the pool. She quickly swam for the surface and gasped loudly as air filled her body. Sam swam out to her and helped her out of the pool. Claire would lay there pool side catching her breath for the next 15 minutes, and within the hour police and Claire's parents were called out to the Alva residence. Sam and Dean told the cops that they were coming to check on Claire when they heard a crash from inside the home. Apparently Claire's attacker had dug a hole under the gate to their house and broke in through the sliding glass doors in the back. There was a struggle, but lucky for Claire detectives Simmons and Tyler were there to save the day. Sadly though, the unknown suspect escaped back out through the holl he dug in the front. NOPD and Claire's parents totally bought that story. Now Claire sat in the back of an ambulance getting ready to be taken to the hospital. Sam and Dean found her as she sat alone and got in a few words, before leaving. "Hey kid, how ya holding up?" "I'm alright. Thanks again detective Simmons." Claire smirked. "Ah well I didn't do anything. It was all my partner here." Dean slapped Sam on the back. "Yea…ow Dean. Anyways, we just wanted to come and make sure you were doing alright." "I will be now that I don't have some monster chasing me. Thanks a lot of all your help." Dean winked at Claire and replied with, "Anytime." The boys were heading back to the Impala when Sam stopped. He had one more question. "Hey Claire by the way what happened to the grabber after you stabbed it?" "Well to be honest it just dissolved. It turned to ash and faded away into the pool." Sam smiled, "Hmm…good to know. See ya round Claire." "See ya round Sam."

Dean and Sam were great at what they did, and they knew it. So to celebrate their accomplishment for the day they found a bar on Canal Street and had a few drinks. The brothers were sitting at a table, getting ready to clink their beers together and chow down on burgers, when the familiar voice of their infamous foe called out to them. "Hello boys." Sam and Dean flinched, but found themselves frozen in their seats. Crowley casually walked up to the boys and straddled a backwards facing chair. Dean's teeth clench as his body shook hard against Crowley's power. "Oh you sick son of uh bitch. You gotta lot of balls ya dick." Crowley was entirely un-phased by Dean's comment. "Yes, squirrel I love you too sweets." Crowley caught eyes with Sam, who was too hyped to say anything. "And moose how I've missed you too." Sam mustered up the strength to reply to his remark. "What the hell do you want Crowley?" "I want the three of us to come to a truce, an understanding if you will. All we do is go back and forth trying to kill and capture each other, and not that this isn't fun, but it's getting old. So what do you say we make a deal to keep all hands, feet, and other objects to ourselves from now on?" "Are you nuts? What makes you think we'd ever agree to something like that?" Dean snarled. Crowley gently placed a hand on Sam and started caressing his arm. Sammy tried to flinch away at his touch, but Crowley's power was a force to be reckoned with. "You'll agree to it, because I know that your little pet Zoey is still alive, and the only reason I haven't finished her off myself is because I'm a kind and generous king. I did terrible things to that girl. I even tried to kill her, now it may not seem very gracious of me from your side of things, but if she can survive all that then she deserves to live." "NO!" Sam snapped. Crowley stopped rubbing Sam's arm. He sat back in the chair and crossed his arms. Crowley was confused. "No…is that really the answer you want to give me moose?" "It's not enough. Just leaving us alone is not enough. I want you to swear never again to harm her. I want you to go a step further…" "Sam what are you…" "Shut up Dean!" Sam snapped. Crowley couldn't help himself. He chuckled at the exchange between the brothers. "Ooo a little feisty there moose." Crowley looked at Dean and pretended to zip his lips. When he did so, Dean's mouth sealed shut. Crowley waved his hand over the table as if to present something to Sam and said "The floor is yours." Sam took a second and cleared his throat. What he was about request would change things forever. "I'm not as strong as I want to be, but you are. You're the king of hell and if anyone can provide protection I know you can…. And I know Cas can. So I want you to look after her. Zoey can't stay with us anymore and I want you to make sure she's protected. I want my child to be protected and to live as normal a life as possible." Crowley placed a hand on his chin and thought about what Sam asked. He narrowed his gaze on him, and let Sam loose from his powers. Crowley held out a hand for Sam to shake. "We have a deal moose." Dean began violently shaking his head in disagreement. Sam breathed out a long sigh, and finally took Crowley's hand in his. "Pleasure doing business with you boys." Crowley chuckled. Then in a flash he was gone. Dean gasped as his body un-tensed. "SAMMY! What the hell?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Sweet Child O' Mine

(Guns N' Roses)

Now that the case of the grabber was solved Sam and Dean were in no hurry. They took their time driving back to Kansas. They spent two days on the road, and drove in absolute silence the entire way. In fact, they didn't speak at all until the second day that they had been back in the bunker. Dean approached Sam as he ate breakfast at the island in the kitchen. He stood across from his brother and pressed his fists to the top of the steel. "So you gonna tell me what the hell all that was back in New Orleans?" Sam tossed the piece of toast he was eating back on his plate and dusted off his hands. "Dean I don't know how many times I have to say it before it starts clicking with you. This life we have is something I didn't want. Dad forced us into this, and I want different for M.J. If later on down the line she decides she wants to take up the family business as you call it then that will be her choice, but I'm not going to force her to live this way." "So we're back at this again Sam. All you're pent up teenage angst rears its head once more." "Yes, Dean we're back at this again. When are you going to understand that after I left you and dad I had an entirely different life! I was a great student with a law degree in my future." "Oh yes, and a hell of a lot good that law degree would have done you man. Why not tell that to Jessica, oh wait that's right…" "You're a selfish bastard Dean! Do you ever think of anyone else other than yourself?!" "Are you kidding me Sammy?! How many times have I taken a bullet for you, sold my soul for you, literally gone to hell and back for you to sit here and throw this in my face? You're the one sending Zoey away, because you're weak." "I'M NOT WEAK! I just want her to have a choice that I didn't." "NO Sam! You're not giving her a choice. You've already made the decision for her. She hasn't gotten to decide anything." "Well you know I must have learned from the best Dean. Isn't that the Winchester way? To make decisions for people without asking their opinion first." "Oh bullshit Sam, everything dad or I decided for you was to save your life. You wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't because of a decision me or dad made to keep you safe." "And that's just it right there Dean! You said it! I'm making this decision to keep Zoey and Mary-Jo alive." "That's crap and you know it Sammy. Being with us in this bunker isn't life threatening to either of them. She might die of boredom in here, but she is far better off under this roof than she would be out there under the eye of Crowley!" "You really think I'm that stupid Dean? You think I hadn't thought about that the second I shook his hand. I have a Plan B…I've been planning since we left New Orleans." "Alright then Sam, humor me. What's your master plan for all this?" "After I made the deal I started thinking that Cas could have his angels pull double duty. They're already keeping an eye on the three of us. What's one more human to look after? I was thinking that Cas could help me set up a place for Zoey in Texas. Somewhere that she'll be left alone, a place where no one and nothing would think to look for her. This way if Crowley does try to pull anything stupid, then they'll be angels around to defend her." Dean steadily shook his head with disapproval. "That's it…your plan is to ship her off? Keep her as far from you as possible under the watchful eye of Crowley and Cas. No offense man, but that sounds like a piss poor idea." "Dean you know just as well as I do that our lives don't just end. We don't have the luxury to hang it up and start over fresh. When our time comes it's not going to be pretty, and I don't want any more people mixed up in that chaos. We don't get happy endings, but Zoey and M.J. have a shot at one, just as soon as I get them away from here." Dean was at his wits end with Sam, but didn't have it in him to keep beating a dead horse. "OK Sammy, if this is what you really want, but you know how I feel and I'm not gonna keep going back and forth." "Good…Thank you. So can we please just drop this now?" Dean put up his arms in surrender, but asked one more question. "So when you plan on telling her all this?" "I won't…at least no time soon anyways."

From that moment on things began to change for Sam. He had a private rendezvous with Cas, and clued him in to the whole situation. Castiel was just as skeptical as Dean and another argument ensued, but eventually he agreed to help Sam. Together the two of them found the perfect location to stash Zoey. They refurbished an abandoned home in Point Blank, Texas. It was a rural community, only an hour or so from Houston. There Zoey would have 2 acres of land to do as she pleased and to raise M.J. in the quiet of the country side. It took a month to get everything in order, and by that time Zoey was back in the bunker and doing better than ever. So Sam had his work cut out for him as he tried to keep everything a secret. Once the plans had been set in stone Sam arranged another private rendezvous, but this time with Crowley. He showed him the house that Zoey would be staying in and reminded the King of Hell exactly what would happen if he messed with her or the baby in any way. Crowley was not easily threatened though, and he told Sam that he was at heart always a business man, and a good business man keeps his word. Zoey and M.J. weren't to be harmed and they'd live out a peaceful human life. Now all that was left to do was tell Zoey the truth, but Sam couldn't. He spent the last months of Zoey's pregnancy trying to work out how he would tell her, but there was simply no easy way to say "I'm ditching you." Sam would spend those months driving himself mad thinking up how to say good bye, but in the end he ultimately decided to just wait until after the baby was born. As Zoey's due date got closer and closer Sam spent more and more time with her. He was constantly waiting on her hand and foot. He read all the baby books, and the three of them (Dean included) figured it would be best if Zoey could deliver in heaven. Castiel agreed to this, and prepared his medical staff to get ready for the birth. Dean, Sam, and Zoey all thought they were ready for M.J. to arrive, but like most first timers, they had no clue what they were really in for.

It was 5 am, on January 6th when Zoey rolled over in her sleep and noticed something amiss. She sat up in bed and pulled the sheets off of her. Feeling in between her legs, the fitted sheet was wet. For a second Zoey thought she peed, but then reality set in. She leaned over Sam and started shaking his shoulder. "Sam…Sam wake up. I think my water broke." In a daze Sam sleepily responded with, "No we don't have uh water bill." "What? No…Sammy my water broke!" Coming out of his sleep state Sam turned on the lap by the bed and squinted at Zoey. Sitting up, he pulled the covers all the way off and looked at the sheets underneath her. "OH crap Zoey! Your water broke!" "Yes, thank you Sam for finally joining us." Once Sam realized the seriousness of the situation his body went from 0 to 100 is a matter of seconds. Jumping out of bed he fumbled around with his jeans, then threw on a plaid button up and ran down the hall to get Dean. Zoey stayed behind still sitting on the bed, and started to softly laugh and talk out loud to herself. "Oh that's nice. Just leave your pregnant girlfriend behind. Daddy totally just ditched us M.J." Zoey eased her way out of bed and headed for the shower so she could clean up. As she did so, Sam was waking Dean up, who turned out to be just as frantic as his brother.

"Dean come on man hurry get dressed!" "I'm doing this as fast as I can Sammy!" "Well go faster Dean my kid could be here any second!" It didn't register in Sam's brain that he left Zoey behind until that exact moment. Quickly he rushed out of the room and went back to get her. He panicked when she wasn't there. Running back down the hall he met up with Dean. "She's gone man! I, I, I…don't know where she went?" "OK fan out and search the bunker, she couldn't have gotten far." Sam and Dean raced around the bunker and screamed out for Zoey, but it was Dean how found her in the bathroom as he heard the shower running. "Zoey, we were looking for you all over! Don't do that to us." Zoey pocked her head out from behind the shower curtain. "Calm down crazies, it's been like 2 minutes." Sam's loud footsteps echoed down the hall as he trotted towards Dean. "IS SHE IN THERE?!" "Yea, she's here Sam just takin a shower." Sam ran up to his brother who stood at the doorway and gave Zoey a stern look. "Don't do that ever again!" Zoey laughed. "It's not funny Zo! Anything might have happened." "OK psycho. You two need to go sit down and have a beer. You make it so a girl can't clean pre-baby juices off herself." Dean gagged, "Oh that's disgusting." "Would you two please just go sit somewhere? The first stages of labor can take hours. I'm fine alright. One of you just make sure to call Cas and let him know that the baby is coming." "On it." Sam replied and the two of them left her to finish her shower.

Zoey wasn't naïve when she told the boys that labor could take a long time, because it did. 8 hours later Dean was sitting with Castiel in heaven waiting for his niece to arrive. Sam held Zoey's hand in his as she lay in a twin size bed pushing out their baby. A few angels were standing by, but it was Delilah that was helping to deliver little M.J. "OH Zoey that's great! You got her head out! Just push a little more and she'll be here." A single tear escaped Sam as he saw the squished up face of his baby slowly making her way into the world. Her eyes were still closed, but she had a head full of black hair. "Zoey you're amazing right now I can't believe this." Sam placed a kiss on her forehead, but Zoey winced. She was trying to focus on her breathing and pushing out this tiny human being. Zoey had decided against an epidural and was regretting it right now. "OK do you feel a contraction?" Delilah asked. Zoey squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head yes. "Whenever you're ready you can push her out." Zoey tightened her grip on Sam's hand and let out a long groan as she born down and finally freed Mary-Jo from her body. Zoey gasped and threw her back on the pillow. For a split second the room was silent, and then there it was. The sound that Sam and Zoey had waited nine long months for, Mary-Jo started crying. A smile broke across Zoey's face as she opened her eyes to her child. Delilah quickly wiped M.J. down and laid her on Zoey's chest. Again she gasped, "Sammy she's perfect." Sam was at a complete loss for words, all he could do was cry. When Zoey looked into his eye, she started crying as well. They kissed each other and sobbed as they took in all the beauty of their sweet little girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Enough for Now

(The Fray)

The week after Mary-Jo was born had to be the most exciting time for Sam. He loved being a father, and it was the closest thing to a "normal" life he had ever experienced. In that first week Sam took so many pictures of Mary that he actually had to start deleting some, because they were eating up space on his phone. Sam was on cloud 9, but his euphoria would soon die out as the weight of the world lay heavy on his shoulders. He dug in his heels and made up his mind. Zoey and M.J. still had to go. On the eve of that dreaded conversation Dean stumbled upon Sam in the library. He was sitting in an arm chair cradling M.J., eyes shut and fingers pinched at the brow of his nose. Dean pulled up a chair across from his brother and patted him on the knee. "It's a little trippy having a kid right? I never thought we'd be parent material." Sam looked up at his brother and nodded, "I think trippy is an understatement. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone or something." "So you still gonna go through with all this? I mean look Sam you still have time to change your mind." "This isn't something that I want to do Dean, but I have to. I know you and Cas think I'm making the worse decision possible, but…." Sam trailed off. "I'm gonna level with ya Sam. When you first brought all this up yes, I was skeptical. Hell I still am, but don't think for a second that I don't respect your decision. I take back what I said too. You're not weak. It takes a lot of balls to do what you're doing. You're a stronger man than I am. I don't think I could do it and still keep it together." "Well I'm glad you think I'm keeping it together, because I feel like I'm hanging on by a thread." "For what it's worth Sammy you do look like crap, but I wanted to preserve your dignity." Sam laughed and playfully punched Dean in the shoulder. "Come on man get to bed alright? It's late, and you got a long day ahead of you." The brothers walked together to the hall then went their separate ways.

The next afternoon Dean went with Sam to his room as he was about to confront Zoey. He wanted Dean to take M.J. out of the line of fire, because he knew there was going to be a fight. When the boys walked in they found Zoey sitting crisscross on the bed with Mary in front of her. She was kissing M.J.'s tiny feet and talking to her. "Hi baby girl. What are you doing huh? Ya just looking around?" Dean cleared his throat as he approached the bed. "Oh who's that? It's Uncle Dean!" "Hey M.J.! I hope mommy doesn't mind if I steal you for a few." "Not at all." Zoey replied, and handed her to him. Dean cradled Mary and started for the door. "OK M.J. Uncle Dean is gonna tell you the story about when daddy went all the way with a demon named Ruby!" Sam's face turned bright red, "Dean…really!?" he exclaimed. Dean shrugged his shoulders as he brushed past his brother, "What Sam…..you did." Zoey laughed at Sam, as Dean left the room. "You might have to tell me that story sometime Sam." "Not likely." He replied. Sam went and sat at the foot of the bed and took Zoey's hands in his. "Listen there's something I need to talk to you about, and I want you to bear with me." Sam took a long deep breath and slowly exhaled through his nose. He started to talk, but only stammered. "This can't be good. Otherwise it wouldn't be so hard to say. Just tell me Sam. What's going on?" "Zoey….." he stopped, and swallowed hard. "Zoey you and Mary can't stay here. It's not safe, and I don't want you to keep getting hurt." Zoey's mouth dropped. She was in absolute disbelief. "You wanna run that by me again, because it sounded like you said I had to leave, but surely I heard you wrong." Zoey snatched her hands away from Sam's and got up from the bed. "You didn't hear me wrong Zo. You and the baby have to leave. I've been working with some people and there's a home set up and waiting for you in Texas. I even managed to get you a truck. The place is fully furnished and you won't have to worry about bills, or money…any of that. Everything is arranged. All you have to do is go there." "Do I mean nothing to you Sam? Does the fact that I just had your child mean nothing at all?" "No, Zoey your missing the point. You and M.J. mean the world to me that's why I've done all this. It's for your own good." "My own good? Who are you to decide what's good for me? You're my boyfriend. We are supposed to make these kinds of life altering decisions together." "I get what you're saying Zoey, but there was no time. After all you've been through with my brother and I there was no time to stop and as if you were OK with any of this." "My gosh Sam are you kidding me?! You had nine months to tell me you didn't want me around!" "And I did Zoey! I've already had this conversation with you! Before you went back to heaven I told you how I felt. I told you I couldn't protect you!" "WHAT THAT?! That conversation was a joke Sam! I thought you were just scared or had nervous baby jitters. Not once in that conversation did you tell me you wanted me to leave!" "I thought you understood me." "Sam I think I would have "understood you" if you hadn't lead me on the last months of my pregnancy. I came back and everything was fine between us. I thought it was over and done with. Why did you pretend this whole time?" "I didn't want to upset you when you were so close to having the baby." Zoey picked up a book off the desk next to her and chucked it at him. "THAT'S A TERRIBLE EXCUSE!" Sam just narrowly got out of the way. "HEY CALM DOWN!" "No screw you Sam! I'm in a far more upsetting state now! But it must be so easy for you right? Just dump us where you want and go on living without any responsibility!" "You think this is easy for me to let you go?!" "You mean abandon us!" "That is not what I am doing here alright?!" "No that's exactly what you're doing! What kind of father are you sending your child away?!" Zoey's last sentence hit Sam like an arrow to the heart. His face burned red hot as his body filled with rage. In his anger he flung over the night stand; shattering the lamp that sat atop it. "DON'T YOU EVER QUESTION MY ABILITY TO BE A GOOD FATHER! You have no idea what I'm going through!" Dean could hear all the commotion from down the hall, and high tailed it back to the room when he heard the loud shatter. "Hey! Hey! Simmer down Whitney and Bobby! Take a time out alright." "Shut up Dean!" Zoey snapped. "Where's my baby? I'm leaving!" Dean blocked Zoey's path. "Like hell you are. Just relax. Take a breath." "Move Dean. I want my child." "I'm not getting outta the way until you cool off." Zoey huffed and crossed her arms. She stood there fuming for a few minutes before Dean let her pass. "She's asleep in my room!" He shouted as she walked away. Once she was out of ear shot Dean started in on his brother. "What the hell man? What happened in here?" "What do you think happened Dean? She isn't going for it." "Well Sam maybe that's a good thing. It's not like you can force her to go." "I know that, but she needs to." "Look just stay here OK. I'll go talk to her."

When Dean got to Zoey she was sitting on her knees and crying. Quietly he squatted down by her side and placed a hand on her back. "Why is he doing this? Why does he want me to go Dean? I don't understand him." "Listen kid I've been in on this with him for a long time, and you may not like it, but he might have a point." "So you knew? You knew and you didn't tell me." "It wasn't my place to tell you anything. That was between Sam and himself. I mean we talked about all this and I don't agree with him, but I can sympathize. It's taken some time, but he wants what's best. It may not seem like it, but deep down Sam has a big heart. That's something I'll probably never have. Personally I'm more of a shoot first ask questions later kinda guy, but not him. Not Sammy. Once you get past all the bullshit, there's a layer of soft gooeyness that's enough to make ya sick." Dean was trying his best to lighten the mood. "I keep telling myself I can't live without him, but at the end of the day it's fine if I leave. I can handle it, but I can't do that to Mary-Jo. I can't leave her without a dad. That's what I just don't get Dean. I know yal lost your father, and so did I. So why wouldn't he want to be with her for as long as possible?" "Zoey all the things you experienced with us. The demons, being kidnapped, almost dying, and going back and forth to heaven. That's just the tip of the blade for us. Crowley is bad, but I can tell you there are worse things out there than just demons. Now Sam may be a lot of things, but he's not stupid. So if he feels you're safer somewhere else then hell, maybe he knows something we don't. Our dad was an ex-marine and let me tell ya I'd follow that man to the ends of the earth. If he gave me an order I'd be damned if I didn't follow it, but not Sam. Sam may be a Winchester, but if you haven't noticed he's kinda the black sheep. I know for a fact that if circumstances played out differently he would already be married with a kid, and I know that's the life he longs for, but that's not reality. The world we live in…this right here." Dean stopped and pulled up his sleeve to show Zoey the Mark of Cain which was still printed on his forearm. "_This_ is our reality, and it's terrifying. The things we've done. The people we've hurt…we don't get to go back. You do though….this moment right now is your fresh start." Zoey stared hard into Dean's eyes and she knew that what he said was the absolute truth. "If you were me….what would you do?" "I'd go."

The next day no one would speak. Zoey spent her time packing up what little belongings she had, while Sam and Dean kept M.J. occupied. Not that an infant needed much supervision at all, but the boys didn't want to disturb Zoey. The only time they broke the silence was when Castiel came to visit, and ask about the travel arrangements. He offered to take Zoey and the baby straight to Texas, but ultimately it was decided to just drive there. That night Zoey couldn't stand to be around Sam so Dean let her sleep in the bed with him. Sam was OK with this, because it allowed him a night alone to bond with his daughter. He ended up sleeping on his back with M.J. curled up on his chest.

The drive to Texas was a long and grueling one. They left Kansas at 6am and with Dean behind the wheel they made it to Point Blank by 3 o'clock that afternoon. When they pulled on to the rocky drive way on Zoey's 2 acre plot of land she was taken aback. After being in Kansas for so long she had forgotten how beautiful the Texas country side was. She wouldn't say it out loud, but her house wasn't too shabby either. The boys unloaded her stuff as she explored her new home. It was a two bedroom one story house. Complete with a big living room and a gorgeous kitchen which held a giant bay window. It was already furnished and extremely rustic. Something Zoey only ever dreamed about. After she was done surveying her new place she laid a sleeping M.J. in a basinet that had been put in the master bedroom. Zoey found the boys chilling out on the front porch. Dean was sitting in a rocking chair and Sam sat on the front steps. Zoey took her place next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. For the first time in two days, she finally spoke. "So where will you go after this?" "We'll probably stop at a hotel in Oklahoma City, and then make it back home tomorrow sometime." "Will you come visit us?" "Of course Zo, as often as I can, I mean it's not like I'd have to drive every time. Cas is very convenient when you want to get somewhere in a hurry." "You know you're going to miss so much in Mary's life right?" "Yea….I realize that." "So don't do this Sam. Don't leave us." "Zoey please…I don't want to fight anymore." She stopped talking. Together they sat there starring off into the distance. At some point Dean had slipped into the house, but he was coming back out to tell them they had been sitting there for an hour. "Listen you two. I hate to break this up, but we really gotta get back on the road." Zoey got up and gave a Dean a hug. "Did you tell Mary-Jo goodbye?" "Are you kidding me? It's not goodbye. It's see ya later." Zoey smiled and wiped a tear that had rolled down her cheek. "You're right. See ya later Dean." "See ya later kid." They hugged once more, and then Dean went to start up the Impala. Zoey turned towards Sam, and intended on telling him how much she loved him, but her words were cut short by his lips. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with all the strength he had left. Zoey wrapped her arms around his head and intertwined her fingers in his hair. For a single moment no one else in the world existed, no one else matter, it was Sam and Zoey plain and simple. Eventually Sam pulled away from her and walked back into the house. He kissed a still sleeping M.J. on the forehead and walked back out. As he made his way down the steps Zoey grabbed his hand and pulled him in for one last kiss. She didn't want it to end, but somehow it did. When they finally parted Sam didn't look back. He took his spot on the passenger side of the Impala and set his gaze straight ahead. He wouldn't allow himself to even look in the mirror for fear that if he saw her face. Sam didn't want to change his mind, and knew that one look from Zoey would shatter everything they came to Texas for. Dean waited a few seconds and then asked, "You alright man?" "No...but I will be." Dean beeped the horn twice as he waved his hand to Zoey through the window. She waved back at him and watched as they disappeared into the distance.

Things had been too quiet for Dean these past couple days so he broke out a cassette tape from the glove box. He popped it in and turned up the volume. Speeding off down the road, the Impala was blaring "Carry on my Wayward Son."

Miles away in an unknown location Crowley sat in a raggedy old chair only fit for the king of hell. In the distance he could hear the steps of high heels clicking down the hall. When they reached the door to his room he gestured for his demon body guard to let this person enter. A slender woman with straight blonde hair strutted in. She was wearing hot pink heels, and a tight black dress that accentuated her breast. Crowley patted his lap, gesturing for the woman to come over and take a seat. The woman smiled, and took her place on his legs. She leaned in and licked Crowley from his chin to his lips, before furiously making out with him. When they finally took a breath, he looked at her and asked, "Delilah my pet. Tell daddy about heaven."


End file.
